


25 Days  of Drawing - 2017

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animation, Art, Catalonian Pooping Christmas Log, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Stockings, Fake House Elf, Family, Fire, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Heavy-Duty Warming Charms, House Elf Sex, Kissing Santa, Mermaid Pearls, Mistletoe, Multi, Porny Gingerbread Men, Retro Martini Time, Snow, Taking Turns, romance novels, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: From my Live Journal -  25 Days of Drawings :D





	1. The Unwanted Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Zigadenus prompted: Severus Snape didn't give many gifts. He could tally them up on one hand. So to have this one -- this one in particular! -- rebuffed in such a fashion! Well. What now? Drink? Or some more elaborate form of self-harm?
> 
> Happy Holidays, Zig! I hope this hits you right in the feels. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus) has written a beautiful story to go with this art. It's got everything, angst, sexy times and an ending that will amaze and surprise you! Do yourself a favor and read this amazing fic!  
> [The Residue of Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978126)


	2. Silver Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theimpossiblegeekygirl asked for Lucius and Ginny with the prompt of Silver Bells. I hope this copy of Lavender Brown's new romance novel will fit the bill!


	3. Nipple Wreaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbart requested any character(s) I was in the mood for, having some "nekkid kitchen time".


	4. The Catalonian Christmas Pooping Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone and done it! [TOODLEOO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo)  
> has written a fic to go along with this drawing! It's not just a hilarious romp with the huge Family Snape, but also a LULU - is that what we call Luna and Lucius? Whatever they're called, the story is great fun and made me grin from ear to ear. Go check it out and give that amazing writer some loves!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Caga Tiò Lucius](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12921225)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TOODLEOO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo)  
>  requested that I draw something featuring a CATALONIAN POOPING CHRISTMAS LOG!!!! Not sure what that is, you say? Well, the Snape family doesn't know either, and so Hermione finds a book, of course. Hopefully it will explain the strange little log, and the sticks, dropped off by Aunt Luna and Uncle Lucius. (Hee hee, I have an unnatural love for that pairing...but I digress.)


	5. Christmas with the Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The always delightful ORLANDO_SWITCH requested Severus and Hermione celebrating the holidays with that little blue-haired mermaid from [Mermaid Pearls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7980958). Who's ready for an underwater threesome? Oh wait, what to do with all these tails... Hmmm. 
> 
> Hope this rings your jingle bells, my friend! xo


	6. Baking With Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder of wonders! The great [CeleryThesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryThesis)  
> has written an amazing, sexy fic to go with this artwork.Click the link, read, swoon, and enjoy!   
> [Magic With Baking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985854)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione, baking cookies the wizarding way. For [toblass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass)  
> Happy Holidays, m'dear!


	7. Many, Many Years Ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, Miss [alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)  
> As promised, Severus and Harry trimming the tree. Or, they will get to it in a minute. Or five. First, a bit of reminiscing about when it all stared, so many, many years ago... 
> 
> Happy Holidays my friend! xo
> 
> **FIC!**  
> [elvirakitties](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties)  
>  has written a fic to go along with this drawing, and with the sketch from Day 12! Go check out the Snarry love!   
> [Ornaments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13002537)


	8. Worth the Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, wonderful [snapebraille4tu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeBraille4TU)  
>  asked for a drawing of Snape receiving a gift that he had always wanted as a child*. (And if it took sitting on Santa!Albus' lap to get it - totally worth it!)
> 
> Happy holidays, Lovely! 
> 
> *not 100% sure Snape would have wanted this, but I sure AF did! Some friends gave me one recently and it is the BEST!


	9. Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite writers, who loves her rare pairs as much as I do, [PurpleFluffyCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat) asked for a pic of Horace Slughorn and Albus Dumbledore opening their Christmas stockings together. 
> 
> Awwww, everyone is goodlooking when they are young, yes?


	10. Merry and Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Burning_Up_A_Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun) requested a drawing of Albus Severus Potter and Scorpio Malfoy sharing a smooch. Your wish is my command! Hope your holidays are merry and bright!


	11. Porny Gingerbreadmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu) requested these guys along with some porny gingerbreadmen... I have no explanation for this - it just popped into my head and made me laugh, so that's my excuse. 
> 
> *hides*
> 
> Happy holidays, my friend! xo


	12. Where it All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes) simply asked for "Christmassy" Snarry... so I thought I'd bookend with the piece I did the other day. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!


	13. Baby, It's Warm Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [kellychambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322107) left me a prompt for a pic of Severus and Minerva: 2:00 a.m. on December 25. Who's doing what and where?
> 
> Young Professor Snape is amazed that his sexy former instructor is not just amazing with her _transfiguration_ skills, but that she knows a whole bunch of _warming charms_ that he had only ever dreamed about... 
> 
> **Baby, It's Warm Outside**


	14. All I Want for Christmas is a Couple of Long-Haired Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a whole afternoon at Lucius' favorite hairdresser, these three hustled home to pose for DREAMY_DRAGON73! The prompt was candlelight - but from the looks of this, it seems wizards are going with those brighter, whiter LED candles these days. Here's hoping this brightens your holiday a bit!


	15. Attempting a Shag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSHG starring in my attempt at a Shag-esque painting :D
> 
> Lessee, [lena1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena1987/pseuds/lena1987) asked for:  
> SSHG - ✔️  
> Christmas tree - ✔️  
> OK because I'm such a sad sap, lying on the couch with the tree - oops  
> Lovely fire in the fireplace - ✔️  
> Romance - ✔️  
> Happiness -✔️
> 
> Happy Holidays, Dearest!


	16. Really, I Was Just Walking By...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [blueartemis07](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07)said, "How about Neville/Hermione with both a Yule log and a Christmas tree, enjoying the warmth?" and I said, "How about this instead...?"


	17. Consider Yourself Warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, sweet [madeleone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone)  
> ever so pleasantly requested some SSHGLM enjoying good times in front of a roaring Christmas fire.  
> And if I was a decent human being, that's what I would have done.  
> But...  
> I'm not.  
> Happy holidays, all the same! xo
> 
> This thing is revolting on every level, but in my defense, I've had Ronald Searle on the brain for a couple days...
> 
> Had a little caption contest over on LJ for this one, and my favorite was from lash_larue:  
> "Shut it, Lucius, or I'll have Magical Law Enforcement arrest you for assault with a dead weapon."


	18. I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet beffeysue asked for SS/HG and something along the lines of "I saw Mama kissing Santa Claus!" 
> 
> Well, any excuse to return to the Snape household... 
> 
> Happy holidays, my friend! xo


	19. An Unexpected Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [acatnamedeaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster), who requested an unexpected gift. Well, it's been nearly 20 years, and Snape decides to try giving another gift... Let's hope it works out better for him this time 'round!  
> Happy Holidays from Severus and Sirius, Kat! ❤️


	20. A Christmas Wish for Mr. Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest [perverse_idyll](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll), I've been looking forward to drawing this one since forever, and my only regret is that I didn't have time to do a more finished piece. 
> 
> Here's hoping Severus and Eileen sharing Christmas together after the war will warm the cockles of your holiday heart! xo
> 
> note:  
> I am completely fascinated with Eileen Prince Snape, and my head canon for her comes almost completely from [zigadenus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus), who writes her as an accomplished painter and someone who loved Severus, as best she could. Zig, this is a little Christmas wish for Eileen and Mr. Snape, that one day she might paint his portrait and suddenly there might be a praying mantis, and maybe, just maybe...she'll remember.


	21. Jingle Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Dobby and Winky getting busy under the Christmas tree, you know you only have one person to blame: [HelenaRickman1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaRickman1)  
>  requested that her two favorite house elves be gifted with some jingling jangling jingle balls this Christmas. Well, I aim to please. Like a Snickers bar, I hope this satisfies. Happy Holiday, you lil deviant. xo


	22. Snow Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gelsey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey) asked for Luna, out in nature, which in honor of Winter Solstice, seems absolutely appropriate. Happiest of Holidays to you, my friend! xo


	23. A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delightful [kitty_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic) \- your day has come! The request was for Harry/Draco...something a bit porny if I was in the mood. Turns out I was more in the mood for suggestive... :) It isn't particularly Christmassy, but I hope you'll like it all the same. Happy Holidays my friend! xo


	24. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this, the penultimate day of the 25 drawings, lisasimpsonfan requested some good old-fashioned sweet and romantic HG/SS mistletoe magic. 
> 
> Well, you know how Severus feels about romance... but hey! there _**is**_ mistletoe! Happy Holidays, my friend! xo


	25. Christmas Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> Well, we've finally come to the last day of drawings! Thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to take a look and for leaving such lovely, hilarious and supportive comments. I've really enjoyed myself, so thank you thank you thank you! 
> 
> Today's offering is for [saras_girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl), a writer of HP/DM fics. This sketch is based on her story [TURN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/879852), which if you are a Drarry fan, you are probably familiar with already! It is a really lovely tale and in it, Harry becomes an artist with a pet snake. The tail gets wounded and Harry blows for it different glass tips, which the snake really likes. :)
> 
> Happy holidays one and all!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caga Tió Lucius, or 'Shit, Uncle Lucius!'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921225) by [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo)
  * [The Residue of Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978126) by [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus)
  * [Magic with Baking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985854) by [CeleryThesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryThesis/pseuds/CeleryThesis)




End file.
